battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peter Griffen Boy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Callofduty4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 22:30, 4 March 2010 Calling Callofduty4 a hypocrite on his talk page I don't think you actually know what hypocrite means, and if you do, you have no understanding of what qualifies something as hypocritical. Imrlybord7 14:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Plus, what did How come you're editing this place of shit? mean? I suggest you watch your behaviour or get lost. Bondpedia 16:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) A Misunderstanding I know, but I was trying to see if he could come and edit at the CoD wiki. Doc.Richtofen 19:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Which GT are you using? SpeckledEagle or that other one? Imrlybord7 20:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) XBL Your NAT type doesn't agree with mine - we need someone, a middleman, who can invite both of us to a party. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 20:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) My brother is bothering me about playing Wii with him, but I'll get on later. Imrlybord7 20:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) See what happens when you try new things? Unlike a lot of people, I do ''not like BC2 more than MW2. I love both and refuse to choose a favorite because they are so different. But weekends are best for me. I'm usually doing school stuff during the week and hanging out with mis bromigos on Friday and most of Saturday, but late nights and Sunday are gamin' time. Although the Splinter Cell Conviction demo comes out on Thursday, so I'll be on that like crack. Imrlybord7 00:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The reason people bash MW2 so much is because they love CoD4 and the CoD series so much. I like MW2, but CoD4 was way better and I hate how it has become a sci-fi Hollywood type deal instead of being about WAR. BRB dinner. Imrlybord7 00:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that CoD went from being gritty and believable to completely over the top and impossible. I am referring to the story more than I am to the gameplay, but it's like turning Saving Private Ryan into Inglourious Basterds. Imrlybord7 00:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ? I thought you didn't like Battlefield (?) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, whatever floats your boat. What do you think of the general experience? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Did ya try any of the multiplayer? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's the bad thing about team based games, but oh well, it's a hella fun when you've got a good team and some good enemies as well (makes a long interesting game). I personally prefer it over CoD, just because it was so easy to die in CoD and I love the spotting system and destruction of Battlefield, but that's just an opinion. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) A or B That's a hard question to answer. Basically I'm favouring one wiki for another, condemning one to the crap pile. I think a whole wiki decision should be made. Far be it from me to chose fate's, even though I am an admin. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks a lot. That sentiment was extremely appreciated. I know that's the true you writing that. I cannot do anything regarding your block on the CoD wiki, sorry, because I had nothing to do with it. How long are you blocked for, anyway? Anyway, that was much appreciated. Thank you very much. --Callofduty4Talk 19:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Unblock No. You only have 3 days left, and you really earned this one. You won't get any leniency from me. Sorry. Imrlybord7 19:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:stuff you posted on my page I have to say I semi-agree with those. Also, the last statement about you not meaning to stir up trouble is completely true. However, I think it's just worth serving the remaining 3 days and forget about it. --Callofduty4Talk 22:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that idea, but it goes right against the AEAE policy. So as you said unfortunately it will never happen. --Callofduty4Talk 22:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I stated that the policy was "bollocks" in my last RFB. It is, as it gives users the impression they have the same authority as admins. I need to go now, so I won't be able to reply to any more messages until tomorrow - bye. --Callofduty4Talk 22:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Behaviour policy I totally agree that if the blocked user can prove he is not 100% guilty, and argues that the block is too long, then the block's length, or even the block as a whole, should be considered. Nice ideas, I have no problem using them myself, but I really would not set it in stone as a policy... --Callofduty4Talk 17:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stuff 1 - Yeah, I'm on your side... you didn't start it 2 - Nobody really warranted a block, everything sorta cancelled everything out, but yes Darthkenobi was being a real dick. --Callofduty4Talk 10:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Quick Chat Mind going on the IRC for a minute? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 14:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm keeping two eyes on the whole situation. --Callofduty4Talk 14:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Apparently YOU'RE the one who needs to learn to read. Hehe. Sorry about that title, but you've been using it so much lately that I felt obligated. Anyway, I said that would only happen if you were pestering CoD wiki users on other wikis. Simply contacting them does not count as pestering; I mean along the lines of any sort of harassment. I trust that at the very least you won't do that. Imrlybord7 23:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it. And are you planning on getting the new MW2 maps? I think they look awesome. Imrlybord7 00:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord said he was not going to do much mainspace, it was more about wiki set up and policies. He would have to miss use his powers or ask for them to be removed. Neither of these Bord has done. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :So I take it you asked Richtofen about me getting my sysop rights revoked here? Backstabbing as always (if I am assuming wrong then please ignore that statement). Anyway, anyone who says that one country is better than another based on its flags popularity as an emblem is an idiot. Imrlybord7 23:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I apologize for calling you a backstabber. I only saw the responses to your comment, and just now saw your original comment, which obviously meant no harm or disrespect toward me. So yeah, my apologies. Imrlybord7 20:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin Thank you for your input, but I have every confidence that Imrlybord7 is using his rights to improve this wiki. Although not particularly editing currently, his advice and help has been invaluable and I have full confidence he will continue to be a good admin here. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, there have been several major changes to the articles you mentioned, do you still need help with them? - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) What? I have no idea what you're talking about until the last sentence in which you implied I would rot in hell. Thanks for that, I really don't care what you say, now leave me alone. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 01:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Leave me alone PGB, if you have something to say wait until your block is up. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 02:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What the hell are you on about? You can't just randomly start spouting advice about previous conversations without first explaining the context and then get offended when someone says, "What the hell are you talking about?" Imrlybord7 04:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Given the history between you two, don't you think his reaction was understandable. But I will talk to him about not assuming that you are always trying to insult someone. Imrlybord7 07:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and let's not forget the part about you ending the message with "see you in hell." I got the joke, but you had no reason to believe that he would. He had every right to think you were being serious, and you should have realized that and not said it. Imrlybord7 07:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Hey PGB, I was watching Family Guy last night and I was thinking about you. I've come to this conclusion: Peter Griffin - He's a fool, always gets into trouble, makes an idiot out of himself, but he can be a nice guy. That's why we love him. Peter Griffen Boy - He's a fool, always gets into trouble, makes an idiot out of himself, but he can be a nice guy, and again, that's why we love him. Don't get the impression we hate you. While undoubtedly some people do, most people don't. Once your block is up, please come back, but try to stay out of trouble. It's not worth it. --Callofduty4Talk 10:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, "but that's why we love him" is mine. I totally agree with CoD4, we want you to come back, but try to stay out of trouble. We don't want to see you blocked. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 10:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry Doc, yes it is your phrase, sorry about ripping it off ;) --Callofduty4Talk 10:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand what you mean. It's really bad when it gets to that stage, but I wouldn't worry. The only people who are out to provoke you are people who have no idea of what's happened between you and the wiki, so I wouldn't worry about them. --Callofduty4Talk 19:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You I could tell you were trolling for laughs. You were obviously kidding, especially when you said that "all liars should be killed". It was gonna give you a 2 week or so block, but the wiki would tear me apart if I did that. Darkman 4 00:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so it was a joke gone bad. Why don't you tell the other admins this? Darkman 4 00:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You could at least tell CoD4 this. :S Darkman 4 00:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Its your choice. If you want, you can tell the other admins a in a week or so after the initial rage has blown over. Darkman 4 00:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you around then. Darkman 4 00:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::No thanks. I'm gonna take a nap. Darkman 4 00:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Try and behave yourself on this wiki. 01:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm not trying to bash on you or anything, but you have angered some people on the CoD wiki. 22:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm not saying that you have caused trouble, I'm just saying that you shouldn't try to cause any. And yeah, this wiki isn't the best one. 22:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Greiver Dont be mean to Greiver 23:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: CoD Wiki block I am not trying to start anything, I am just posting this to give you a better understanding of what happened. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:All_Admins,_report!_Again... Read this. We are fully aware that you were just messing around. We don't care. It's over. I gave you a sincere warning when I said "I don't understand how you can be inches away from a perma-block and still joke about starting flame wars. Do you have a deathwish or something?" but you ignored me. I have no sympathy for you in this regard and you will not be unblocked on the CoD Wiki. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that we have every reason to believe that the CoD Wiki will be better off with you gone. Imrlybord7 23:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no, the only thing we have control of when we block users is whether or not they can edit their own talk page, create accounts, or send emails to other users (but nobody even uses that feature). And I'm mean when you deserve it and kind when you don't. Although I really think of it more as brutal honesty. And no, I am not just brutally honest to you, I'm brutally honest to everyone. My intention is usually to enlighten, not to offend. Imrlybord7 01:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, that pretty much explains every time you've horribly misunderstood me and started a huge fight over it. Do you use Simple English Wikipedia or big boy Wikipedia? Imrlybord7 23:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh hai thar I just saw on COAZ's talk page that you were somehow under the impression that I was apologetic towards you or somehow admitting of a mistake with regards to how I reacted to what you said. HAHAHA OH WOW, *''NO*. You see, you fucked up with me way before any of this shit ever happened, when you decided to be scum-ass piece of shit and pretend you rated a title that people bleed and die for on a daily goddamn basis thousands of miles from home. You're such piece of shit that you don't even realize it. So simple-minded, predictable and short-sighted that it's pathetic. This is the biggest thing you can aspire to? Fucking around and flaming people on a video game wiki like a child, and then blaming it on your nephews (lol) not once but TWICE (after you claimed to have changed your password after YOU made the anti-homosexual remarks). So no, I will never apologize to you (you keep saying it, get it out of your head). You don't rate a goddamn apology, and that's *IF* I'd done anything to you that rated one. So be happy you don't know me except for the wiki, and grow up and move on. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] :PGB, may I draw your attention to my message at User talk:Griever0311 - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Now I appreciate this is a sensitive issue, and an issue from elsewhere, but since your arguing and abusing each other here, I'd like to get the whole picture. In the mean time, please don't argue any more. I, as a neutral observer, would like your side of the story, from the start - what you have been accused of, excuses, reasons for blocks, who did what and when, etc. If you don't co-operate, I'm considering blocking the next person to spout such abuse as that above, regardless of context - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) WARNING Further attempts to argue your block on the Call of Duty Wiki here will result in a short block here. Doing it after that will result in me contacting a Wikia staff member to block you across all wikis for an entire year. You may discuss your CoD Wiki block with me and 'ONLY' me, and I will act as your liaison (it's a middleman, you illiterate bastard (kidding)) to other users. Imrlybord7 19:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord is right, don't contact Greiver or anyone else, go via Imrlybord. I'm looking into the various aspects of your 'incident', if you bear with me and don't disrupt anyone then you probably won't be getting further blocks. Just don't interact with anyone you've been ivolved with in the past - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, please read User blog:Bondpedia/OK (you'll probably need to in order to understand the following), and don't associate with anyone else other than Imrlybord7 until I've investigated - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Adminship is about character, not edits. Also, I don't care who overreacted. I explicitly warned you not to bother CoD Wiki users on other Wikis about this. There is absolutely ''no excuse for ignoring me so blatantly. Imrlybord7 22:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Serious wikis need to be by the book. If you want to go play dress up on a fanfic wiki, that's fine Suzy, but let daddy conduct his business. I'll post the Conviction review on your talk page on the SC Wiki. Imrlybord7 23:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Hi, sorry for the block, I didn't know you were old friends. Please see Bord's talk on the splinter cell wiki for more. But for the three points: 1. My reason was the perceived harrassment 2. I did not deem a warning necessary as it had been going on some time, although had the block been longer, I would have given you said warning. 3. The block followed my logic above. Sorry for the misunderstanding, I look forward to seeing you more at Splinter Cell Wiki! MrFahrenheit 16:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Offense Pardon me, but I doubt there's any World War II veterans frequenting wikia, especially this wikia, for they'd have to be 80 years old. Ever heard of an 80 year-old on wikia? Also, I put it up because it's a sign of determination and courage, and I'm interested in Japanese history. I never said that Japan should reinstate imperial rule, since, quite frankly, it was too violent, I simply admire their soldiers for their reasons above and their devotion to their country. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :And besides, its Japanese characters; I'm pretty sure most people can't read it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I suppose, still doesn't change why I put it as my signature in the first place. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Two things and TMOI 1. What? You were being a total fuck Griever did not lie about anything. 2. I appreciate that. Yes, we know that TMOI is not you. I never thought that he was. He has been pardoned thanks to my ability to see what was really going on. Especially since I can spot your sockpuppets from a mile away, if you remember. Oh, and you might be interested to know that Cod4 is strongly supporting you being permanently blocked. Imrlybord7 23:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC)